Van Helsing 2:Anna's Return
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: I am kinda bad at summaries but i will try. ummmm...ok yeah whatever just forget about it and read it. I can tell you something! Anna returns! Genre's humorhumorhumorhumorhumorhumor . warning this story contains cheesiness! and remember R&R! pleaze! Revi
1. Chap 1

HI peoples. I don't own anything Not Van Helsing,Or Anna, Or Carl, Or Cardinal Jinnete, or any other character Or the video games. I made up Casey and Gina.

Van Helsing 2

Chap.1

Van Helsing awoke with a start. _Why do I keep having this dream?_ He thought. He has been having an instant replay of the night he killed Anna. He couldn't and wouldn't go back to sleep. He got up and walked downstairs into the kitchen and found Carl sitting there reading a book. "Carl what are you doing up this is early." Carl looked at him. "Van helsing it is not early its nine o' clock I always get up at seven thirty." He replied Van Helsing looked up at the clock._ It is nine o'clock, Carl was right._ He thought. _I must be losing my mind._ "oh yeah, Cardinal Jinette said he wanted to talk to you." Carl said putting the book down. _Great just what I need to cheer me an up. A mission._ He thought glumly. Van helsing turned and walked out of the room and went to the cardinal's office. "cardinal you here?" he called out. "yes, Van Helsing, in here" He walked in and saw the cardinal sitting at his desk. Van Helsing cleared his throat. The cardinal turned around." Ah Van Helsing, I have a mission for you. I need you to go to roman..." but before he could finish Van Helsing snapped at him." I told you I **never** wanted to go there again." cardinal smiled "yes but you never said why and unless you tell me why you don't want to go there you are going." Van Helsing gave him a dirty look." fine ill go but I am not going to be happy." he smiled again" I never said you would. Now go get Carl has going with you too." _not Carl._ He walked down to the place where Carl invented all his things. He tapped Carl on the shoulder "come on Carl we are leaving, now" Carl jumped and screamed like a little girl. He turned around and saw van helsing standing there. "Van Helsing you scared me out of my mind." _like he has a mind_. He chuckled softly. Carl looked at him "what's so funny." "nothing just thinking about stuff." tears started rolling down his cheeks. Carl looked at him with sad eyes. "It... it was about anna, wasnt it?" He nodded sadly and slowly. "hey its okay I mean imp sure you guys were best friends and all but..." "we were more than just good friends" Van Helsing muttered sadly.carlb didnt hear him he just kept talking and talking until van helsing screamed " SHUT UP CARL!!!." carl looked at him. " You said enough. will you please stop talking about Anna". relization came to Carl. "You...you loved her didnt you." Van Helsing looked up and gave him an and-you-just-figured-that-out-now look. " oh well im sorry I never loved anyone so I dont know how it feels to lose someone you love." van helsing stared at him. " its alright carl im just upset is all. now lets go before i get anymore upset and.." _wait_ he thought_ am i sure i want to tell carl this._ carl looked at him. "and what?" Van Helsing grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a corner. " listen I will tell you but you have to promise not freak out." carl nodded " I promise" he raised his right hand to prove a point. Van Helsing rolled his eyes. he took a deep breath and said " well as you know I still have some of the ware wolf venom in me. well when i get really upset, and I mean really upset, or angry well I..I turn into a warewolf again." carls eyes got wide. " What?! I thought the antidote cured you forever. this is bad, really bad." " but i turn into a good ware wolf." carl stared at him." what? there is no such thing as a good warewolf." "sure there is I only attack my enemies." How would you know that?" carl asked suspiciously. " well one night I was really upset and it happened and someone was walking down the hall and with my senses I turned to look at him and I didnt get the urge to attack him." carl looked away and said " oh" Van Helsing continued. "so I went outside to take a walk to get all the frustrations away from me. I was walkin along and all of a sudden I saw this little boy. I hid behind a bush. The boy heard me and came over to see what it was. He pushed the bushes away and gasped. He put his hand out I was wondering what he was doing than i remembered to let a dog sniff you before you pet it. so i sniffed his hand and than licked it. he laughed and said ' big doggy' I let him go on my back and i took him for a ride he was laughin so i started to laugh than i started to change than i thought about anna and started crying and i put him down he looked at me ' whats wrong doggy' he asked i could see the sadness in his eyes I started crying again. He hugged me and than i licked his face and ran off than he yelled after me ' bye bye doggy' I stopped and turned my head around and howled to him. and ran off again." carl started laughing. Van Heling looked at him strangley. " whats so funny" " he thought - you - were- a giant - dog!!" he said in between laughs. "well I was a giant dog." van helsing replied. carl stopped laughing and said " yes but he didnt get scared I thought when people saw a giant dog like you than they would suspect that it was a warewolf. but no not him he said ' oh big doggy big doggy.' he startd laughing again. van helsing just stared at him and so did everybody else in the friary. "carl everybody is staring at you" he said lowly so only he and carl could hear. carl stopped laughing a looked around and saw everyone staring at him. he smiled and waved at them. " come on carl we are leaving now." van helsing said as he dragged carl out the door by the arm.


	2. Chap 2

Chap.2

(A few days earlier than chap.1) Anna opened her eyes slowly. She looked around _where am I?_ She thought. Then it came to her. She was in Dracula's castle. Then it all came back to her. The fight with Dracula, Van helsing and trying to get the cure in him before he was a ware wolf for good, she looked down and saw something black. It was van helsings hat. She smiled and then fainted back down onto the couch clutching the hat to her like a child would do a teddy bear.

Van helsing was with Carl on top of the carriage. Then he saw the little boy. He looked to Carl and said " make me upset." Carl looked at him. "What?" "make me upset" van helsing repeated him. "Why?" "Because the little boy is over there and I want to say Hi." Van Helsing said angrily. Carl looked at him and said "no" van helsing looked at him" what?!" "you heard what I said." van helsing was really mad now. He jumped off the carriage and started growling and than he started changing. He was a werewolf again. He smiled and looked at Carl with the look in his eyes that said 'thanks'. He still was angry at him though. He started toward the boy when he realized that a grown up was with him. He hid behind a bush and he over heard the grown up say to him go play by the carts sweaty. _Guess it his mom _he thought. The boy turned his back to the bush that "van Helsing" was in. Van helsing nuzzled the boys back with his nose. The boy got scared and turned around to see who or what did that. He smile and screamed "big doggy!!!!!" he hugged Gabriel's ginormous face and than Gabriel lifted him up and put him on his back and he started running around. The boy started laughing. Gabriel laughed too and than started to change so he thought about Anna again and well he got sad but he didn't cry. The mother came out and said "Patrick time to..." she looked over and saw he wasn't there. She gasped and than screamed "Patrick!!!" Patrick and Gabriel heard her. Gabriel ran back to the parking lot and Patrick said "up here mom!!!" Patrick's mom looked up and saw Patrick on top of a gnat dog. She gasped and ran over to Gabriel and started hitting him with her purse. "get away fro my baby you....you monster!!!" Gabriel looked at her and saw fear and anger, but mostly fear in her eyes. He let the boy down and the mother ran over to him and hugged him "don't go near a ware wolf, honey they are very dangerous." Than Carl came running up. "Um... hi." the lady turned around and saw Carl standing there. "I do not appreciate you hitting my dog." She looked at Carl strangely. "you have a ware wolf as a pet?!" "Well yes you see, he wasn't attacking him he was taking him for a ride." The mother was confused than she got angry and staarted yelling at the little friar. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKING HIM FOR A RIDE, WARE WOLFS DON'T DO THAT THEYRE WARE WOLVES." carl looked like a frightened little puppy that just got yelled at for doing something bad. he walked over to van helsing and whispered something in his ear. Van helsings eyes got big and looked at Carl with a face that says really?! Carl nodded and van helsing ran off in to the woods.


	3. Chap 3

Chap. 3

The lady looked at carl "what did you tell him?" carl looked toward her direction and said "none of your business lady" he harrumphed and turned and walked away. "what a pansy friar." Carl stopped at looked at her "what!?" he demanded "nothing" she said in a guilty kind of way.he huphed again and went to go find van helsing.

Van Helsing ran through the woods thinking _anna's alive. She's...she's alive. _ You couldnt tell he was smiling but he had a huge grin on his face. He heard something coming and jumped behind a bush. Along came Anna she was stomping through the woods muttering something about stupid friars and lying to her. _must be carl. so thats how he knew. _ she heard something moving around in the bushes _must be a deer of something like that. nothing of my concern. _she thought bitterly. all of a sudden she saw a big gray thing running toward her. she stopped and the gray thing got closer, than she relized it was a person and it ran right into her. " im so sorry i wasnt looking where i was..." he looked up and saw anna standing there giving him a dirty look. " uh.. hi" carl said nervously" you lied to me."anna said angrily. " well.. yes I did but you see there is a good reason for it." he said. " a very good reason." he said very softly. Anna just kept staring at him with a dirty look on her face. " yeah im sure there was." she said sarcastically. she started walking again. Carl turned around " but there was!" he was about to run after Anna but than something grabbed him and he screamed. Anna turned around expecting to see carl sitting on the ground trying to avoid a squirrel, but he wasnt there. She started walking and started screaming his name." Carl!!, CARL I DON'T KNOW YOUR LAST NAME ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!!" still no answer. she started to get worried. " carl this isnt funny. please come out!" Behind the bushes carl was sitting next to van helsing(the ware-wolf). " Van helsing I think Anna is getting worried." Van helsing looked down at him. He started to change. when he changed completely he put his hat on ( not the one anna had he got a new hat from cardinal Jinnete.) and came out of the bush and leaned up agiant a tree. He heard anna say " carl this really isnt funny." " Is it?"she turned and saw a black figure standing against a tree. " who are you?" she asked suspiciosly. " like you dont know." he looked up and her face lit up. he smiled and than she smiled and than they both started walking to each other, and than anna ran into his open arms and said" I missed you so much." she looked up and saw his eyes glittering. " me too anna me too." they hugged some more. than carl came out of the bushes. " awwww how cute." van Helsing and Anna separated and blushed. " its alright I know dont let a stupid little friar ruin your little love fest." Van Helsing and Anna looked at each other and blushed. again. " so,what have you been doin the last few weeks." Van Helsing asked her. _thinkin about you._ she thought but she didnt want to say that. she shrugged " nothing much just recoviring from my 'attack' and going from transvania to rome Looking for.." " me" Van helsing finished for her. she looked up at him and nodded." yes, for you." he smiled. " same here except i didnt travel from transvania to rome looking for me." he said playfully. she laughed and shook her head. " what have you really been up to?" he smiled " trying to get over me killing you. which i obvously didnt." she smiled " yes i see that" she said " Carl get out from behind the bush." anna looked over and didnt see a trace of carl than he came out of a bush in the distance. _how did he know that he was there?_ she thought. " i stil have some of the ware wolf venom in me." he said as if he just read her mind. she looked at him wit hworry in her eyes. " What?!" he smiled " thats exactly what carl said" she looked at him. " how could you smile when you know your a ware wolf!" his smile turned into a frown as he heard her say that and tears started rolling down her cheeks. He took her into his arms and she started crying. " Anna its alright, i wont hurt you i promise. she looked up her face tear sticken. "but you will you're a ware wolf they cant control themselves." she started crying again. " Anna dont cry please anna dont cry." he started to cry. carl looked over at them. " you people like to cry." they both looked at him. " What did i say something wrong?" that got a laugh out of Anna. but than she frowned again. " jeeze loise you guys we all know that Van Helsing is a good ware wolf." carl said. Anna looked up at Van Helsing. He nodded. She smiled and hugged him. " again with the hugging!!" they laughed and went to the carriage. Car lwent on top and anna and Gabriel went into the carriage. " alright lets get to the boat." anna looked at him. " the boat?" she asked. " yes Anna the boat we need to go to translvania something is going on there. " oh" she replied and they were quiet the whole way to the dock.


	4. Chap 4

Chap.4

When they got there Anna got out of the carriage and ran over to the dock and looked out. "is this the sea?" she asked van helsing. Van Helsing came up behind her and put his arms around her. "No it's the bay." she looked disappointed and relived at the same time. "but the sea comes when you leave the bay." she smiled "good because this water is way to dirty." he laughed and she just realized that his arms were around her waste. She smiled even more. "Come on you two love birds we have to leave now!!!" Carl screamed from the deck. "Alright alright we're coming Jeese." he took his arms off of her and took her hand in his and they both started walking. When they got on the boat the captain greeted them. " ah Van Helsing, Carl nice to see you again." same to you K.C." he smiled as he saw Van Helsing and Anna holding hands" ah, Van Helsing I see you brought a friend." Van Helsing looked at Anna. Anna looked around to see if she could see the friend that he brought, she realized it was her and blushed. "It would be nice to introduce her to him." Carl said. "Oh sorry K.C. this is Anna Valerious princess of..." "Transylvania yes the Valerious family last time they were on this boat van helsing was talking if that's what you call it 'Anna's dead she's dead I killed her.' I looked at Carl looking for an answer and all he did was shrug and say ' he's been like that the last few hours. poor guy I guess he really liked her as a friend of course people like Van Helsing do **not** fall in love.' and I got really confused at that but still I always wanted to meet a princess." everyone was staring at him. "are you done?" van helsing asked him. "Yes" good." van helsing looked at Carl with a dirty looked. Carl looked like a scared little puppy. "You said I couldn't fall in love. Well let me tell you something Carl I can so very fall in love. you'll see one day im going to find the right one and she's going to be beautiful and perfect in my sight and wonderful in every way possible and..." he was about to say something that described Anna. _I am not telling her that yet._ He looked over to Anna's direction and saw hurt and jealousy. He walked over to her "but I haven't found her yet and I don't think I will for a while" he fibbed. Anna looked up at him and smiled. _Yeah right_ Carl thought. "Van Helsing where do we stay?" Anna asked him. "Come ill show you your room." he took her to a room. The walls were all dirty and paint was chipped off. She and van helsing enter the room. She looks around "uh...it's very nice." she tried to sound impressed. "I know it's not fit for a princess but..." she cut him off." now its fine, really. Soooo where do you sleep?" she asked him. He smiled slightly "in here" her eyes got wide. she turned t face him and looked at the cot that was on the floor." we have to sleep on that thing together." she pointed at it like it was a fungus or something gross. "oh no" he went over to a wall and kicked it. Nothing happened. He kicked it again and again and again. He turned to her she looked confused. "huh, well it doesn't seem to be working but I will get It." this time he kicked it really hard and the board fell back on him. She gasped and ran over to him. she leaned down" are you alright." he started laughing." she stood up and put her hands on her hips "I don't see what is so funny." "it was the wrong place." he answered her. He got up and put the board back on the wall. He kicked another place on the wall and he moved aside and a bed came out. The sheets were all dusty and dirty. "I... don't have sleep on that... right?" he smiled at her" no I will." she sighed" good" they stood in silence for about 10 min. than a knock o n the door ruined their moment of silence. "guys I was wondering what was taking so long because it's kind of lunch time." Anna and Van Helsing looked at each other" it's Carl" they said together. "Coming Carl" van helsing said. He opened the door and put his hand out "ladies first." he smiled. She smiled. "Thank you, mister Van helsing." she walked out. "Your welcome Miss Valerious." he said and he started to walk out but Carl stopped him. "What were you two really doing in there?" Van helsing caught on to him. "Carl we were not making out, if that's what you are thinking in that twisted mind of yours!! and plus we are not ready for that stage in our relation ship." he yelled at Carl." Carl looked at him." sure you are you told me you kissed her in Dracula's castle." "oh yeah, I forgot." Carl looked at him" how could you forget something like that. Maybe she forgot it but..." van helsing gasped when he heard him say that. _I hope she didn't forget._ Carl just kept on talking. Van Helsing watched her walk down onto the main deck. He smiled. "Come on Carl you're the one told us to come to lunch so come on." Carl stopped talking and looked at van helsing, and paused for a moment like he was thinking "oh okay." Van helsing shook his head. They walked down to the main deck and saw Anna and K.C. sitting down. Van Helsing walked over to Anna and sat down next to her. "Hello Anna" she looked over at him and smiled "hello Van helsing." He sniffed the air. "smells like..." he sniffed the air again." crab, no lobster in butter sauce." everyone looked at him strangely and than K.C. said" that's exactly what we are having." Anna looked down her face full of hurt. Van helsing looked over to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. She started crying again. "it's aright Anna I promise I will not hurt you I wont hurt Carl or anyone that is nice I promise." but she still cried. Across the table Carl and K.C. were staring at the two. "are you sure he can't fall in love because it looks like he is." K.C. whispered t Carl. Carl looked at him." you're right my friend he is in love with the princess of Transylvania." he said as they continued to watch van helsing comfort Anna in her moment of depression. Finally Van Helsing looked up and saw Carl and K.C. staring at them. "Are we bothering you?" van helsing asked the two." what? No of course not." K.C. answered. Van Helsing looked down and saw that Anna had fallen asleep on him. He smiled " she's apparently not hungry I'll go put her to bed." Van Helsing said. He got up took Anna in his arms and went upstairs. he opened the door and put Anna down on the bed and was about to leave when he heard." don't leave me." he turned around and saw Anna laying there looking at him. He smiled and came to her side and took her hand in his. "I will never leave you, Anna." she smiled and managed to whisper" good" before she fell asleep. He smiled and laid down right next to her. Carl and K.C. were waiting for Van Helsing to come down. "I'll go see what's taking so long." K.C. nodded and Carl ran upstairs. He knocked on the door and walked in and saw van helsing and Anna lying next to each other._ How cute they look together._ He smiled and closed the door and went back downstairs. K.C. looked at him. "Apparently he wasn't hungry either. I found him and Anna sleeping next to each other on the bed." K.C. smiled." they do make a cute couple." Carl nodded in agreement. "I was meaning to ask you this all evening." Carl looked at him." what?" "Do you know why Van Helsing was sniffing the air and he guessed exactly what we were having for lunch and that he said he smelt it?" Carl took a deep breath. "Yes. You see it's along story." K.C. looked at him." well its only lunch time, so tell me." Carl sighed and began the story of the time at Transylvania. "And that's why Anna is so upset because her boyfriend is part ware-wolf."K.C. looked confused, suprised, and amused. "Oh" was all he had to say..

Back in Van Helsing's and Anna's room

Anna awoke slowly and felt something right beside her. she started to panic, than she looked up and saw van helsing sleeping and relaxed. he woke up and saw her staring at him. he smiled " hello, My dear anna." she smiled. _I can't belive he just said that that i'm his dear Anna. _ she thought happily. " hello" she managed to say being lost in dreamland. "you made quite a scene back there."he said but she didnt move or say anything. "Helloooo, anna, whoohoo. You there." he waved his hand in front of her face. Still no movement." PRINCESS ANNA MARIE VALERIOUS ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!" That snapped her out of dreamland. " what?...oh sorry i was thinking about stuff." he smiled" stuff?" she smiled." yes stuff." he chuckled " come on we got to go back to the table." she was lost in dreamland again. He groaned and went over and kissed her gently on the cheek. She snapped out of dreamland (again) and stared at him. He smiled "what was that?" she asked dreamily. "You were la-la land i did it to snap you out of it" he said "oh" she said like she dint want it to happen but secretly she enjoyed that very much. He got up and gave her his hand. She took it and got up. "By the way, how did you know my middle name." he smiled "well, when i got back from the mission in translvania i asked The Cardinal to tell me it and he said Mr. van helsing I must ask you why you wan to know. I looked at him and said i just do please tell me he looked at me and said fine her middle name is Marie. I said thank you and walked away." anna looked very confused. "Ok" was all she said. "Alright come on lets get down stairs." anna smiled" good because i'm starving." he smiled and they walked hand and hand to the table.


	5. chap 5

Chap.5

When they got to the table Carl and K.C. looked up and saw them both smiling. "Finally you two, we have been waiting for at least...5 hours!!! Their cheeks turned a brought pink. "Well when you're done crying you do need to rest." Van helsing said as he looked to anna that turned even redder. "Well now that we are all awake, time for lunch." Carl and K.C. looked at each other. "Uh...Van Helsing you kind of missed lunch...and dinner." Van Helsing looked confused." to make it more clear..." K.C. pointed at the sky and said"... it's seven o'clock" Van Helsing and anna looked at the sky and saw the sun setting." oh well, that it is." Carl looked at him "i am guessing you guys are hungry." Van Helsing and anna nodded. "Okay, than we had lobster with butter sauce for lunch, as you sniffed, and for dinner we had shrimp with French fries, my favorite." They all stared at him. "What can't a guy like potatoes covered with bread made in France". anna and van helsing looked at each other" umm carl, French fries are not made in France." Carl looked confused " there not?" Van Helsing shook his head." well than why are they called French fries? I am so confused!!" with that he ran off into his room. Anna looked at Van helsing." And he's your friend why?" van helsing looked at her with a dirty look. "Carl can be annoying and stupid at sometimes but you see all these inventions. If it wasnt for these inventions we both would be dead, and you know who made these inventions? Carl, so just stop making fun of him!" he yelled at her. She stared at him and gulped "ok" was all she said. Carl heard his out burst from upstairs and smiled._ I never had a friend like him. No one else would stand up for me like that._ He started crying. (Happy tears) and walked in to the room. When Van Helsing finally calmed down he took the shocked anna in his arms and said" i'm so sorry, so sorry. I get those a lot. He's my friend, my best friend." she looked at him with a hurt look on her face." but you...you are my girlfriend and no one, not even Carl could take your place._ I love you_ he thought. She smiled " i'm your what?" she asked. "My girlfriend." she smiled even more and he kissed her. After their "moment" K.C. cleared his throat. "You know you two are not the only ones in the room. They both smiled. "i have to go to the bathroom." she started to walk off, but than she stopped and turned around she started t say something but than K.C. said" down the hall and the second door to the right." she nodded. "Thank you" and she walked off. Van Helsing sat down. "Mr. Van Helsing may I ask you a personal question?" van helsing looked at him. "Sure" he said. "Do you, by any chance, love Miss Valerious?" Van Helsing smiled the biggest smile he ever smiled. "Like crazy." K.C. smiled. "That's what I thought. You going to tell her?" Van Helsing's smile died down. " ARE YOU CRAZY, IF I TOLD HER, SHE MIGHT NOT FEEL THE SAME WAY AND THAN OUR REALTIONSHIP IS OVER FOREVER AND I CANNOT TAKE THAT!!!" he yelled at K.C. "Jeese,im sorry man, you need to come down, I know your part ware wolf but.." van helsing cut him off" What?!! How did you know about that?" Van Helsing said with a little bit less rage (A/N notice how i said a little. k back to the story.) "Your friar friend." he growled" CARL!!!!!"

In Carl's room

Car heard his name. "hmm hello?" he shrugged. "What? No Max i thought i heard my name didnt you hear It.?" silence. "No?! Than you must be hallucinating." silence again "how dare you say that max Ryan hopilyt. I do not appreciate you calling me psychotic!" silence again" Well fine i'm not going to talk to you anymore either." (A/N -and if you couldn't tell max is Carl's imaginary friend.)Silence" your sorry!! Well than i forgive you." right than van helsing barged through the door full of rage. "Van helsing, buddy thanks." Van Helsing growled "for what?" he said in anger. "For sticking up for me down there, i really appreciate that." Van Helsing's rage died down "your welcome." they both smiled." carl? Can i ask you a question?" Carl looked over to van helsing " sure anything." "1) why did you tell K.C. about my curse. 2) Do you think i should tell anna?" Carl looked at him. "1(because he was wondering why you sniffed he air and why you guessed exactly what we were having for lunch. And 2) tell anna what?" van helsing felt stupid. "Tell anna how i feel about her. tell her that i love her." carl looked pleased" i knew it, i knew you loved her." van helsing smiled" i'm going to tell her tonight. but you have to be there." carl looked confused." me?" van helsing nodded." why? "Because i am going to replay the night i thought i killed her and she will hear all i said." Carl looked confused. "What I said when you were gone was ' anna i never got to tell you this but I love you. I love you. I never felt this feeling before, i thought I've been in love before but no i was wrong i was soo wrong. No one ever made me feel this way before, absolutely no one, except you.' than you came in and said 'here's your hat.' I turned around sharply and said thanks. Than i put it on her and you said but that's your prize possession. I sighed and said not anymore but bet you didnt hear that. Than you left and i said i love you once more and ' than i kissed her fore head and went to go "ketchup" with you. (Ba doom chh)" Carl was in tears "oh van helsing that is so sweet. You do have a sensitive side that you never show. Oh max i know i'm in tears too." van helsing looked around for a sign of another person in the room, but no sign of him." ummm Carl who's max?" Carl looked up and van helsing" he's my friend" Carl said still in tears. "I mean where he is?" carl pointed to right next to him. " um carl, no one is there." carl looked beside him and he saw a guy with Straight red hair, hazel eyes, freckles on his face and glasses that are just a little bit to big on him. "Yes there is." _Jeese now he has an imaginary friend how pathetic can he get._ He chuckled softly. And it turned into laughter and soon he was cracking up.

Back on the main deck.

Anna walks out and sees only K.C. sitting at the table. "Where's van helsing?" he looked up "with carl, probably yelling at him." Anna looked confused, but she just shrugged and went off to Carl's room. When she entered the room she saw Carl sitting on the floor talking to the air and van helsing cracking up in the corner. "what is so funny, and why is car talking to the air?" he still was laughing." because-he-has an imaginary- friend!!" and cracked up even harder. "she was really confused now "okay i'm going to leave you cracking u pin the corner and..." she looked over to carl". You talk to your friend." Van Helsing stopped laughing." Anna wait." she stopped and turned to face him. "What?" Carl looked at Van Helsing and he nodded. "Come over here." He motioned for her to lie down on the bed. "Ok" she walked over and laid down on the bed. He stood out over her and closed his eyes and growled fiercely. And than he changed. She panicked. Carl put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry just pretend that you're dead just like the night at Dracula's' Castle. She cocked her head but went along with it. Carl left the room then came back in and saw Van Helsing standing over her. "She's dead." He said sadly. Van Helsing looked down to her and let out a terrible howl. Slowly the howl turned into a no! And the creature slowly turned back into its human form and started crying why's and no's over and over. Behind the depressed man and a "dead" woman stood a sad friar staring at the two. "He walked over to Van Helsing and put a hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry." He said as he walked out the door. Van Helsing took a deep, sobbing, breath and said, "Anna I never got to tell you this but I love you. I never had this feeling before but, I thought I have been in love before but I was wrong. No one ever made me feel this way, except you." Than Carl came back in and said (sorry bout that i was in the middle of writing it and I kind of forgot that i was. LOL) "I found your hat." Van helsing turned around sharply and said "thanks" and grabbed the hat out of Carl's hands and put it on Anna's chest. Carl looked at it than at Van Helsing than at the hat again. "What are you doing that is your prized possesion? You don't go anywhere without it!!!!!!" Van HElsing shook his head. "Not anymore." and rubbed his hand down her cheek. Anna's breath got caught in her chest. Van just stared at her. "She doesnt seem like she wants to talk right now. Come one Carl we are leaving." he started to leave but realized that Carl was just standing there staring at her. "Carl?!!!!" carl looked over to him. "What?..Oh sorry" Van helsing nodded and they both left the room. Anna opened her eyes. _He loves me, he actually loves me!!!!! _"YES!!!" she yelled but not too loud so the boys cold hear it. She started doing the 'go anna it's your birthday go anna uh huh" dance. "I am going crazy, I need to call my aunt." (Just to prewarn you they had modern stuff in this story like cell phones, and other stuff but not cars.) She took out her cell phone and dialed a number. (words means person on phone and Anna's Aunt.) hello? "Aunt Miranda, Hi it's anna."Hannah? "no anna Valerious, your neice." my knees? "no you're neice!" anna!! You seem awfully cheerful today what's up? "well remember when you said one day Anna you're going to be in love just like me and your Uncle John and I said ewww love so gross, than you said you will feel differently when you're older and I just said yeah right and walked away."ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm yes actually, why?"you were right." You mean? "yes, Aunt Miranda I am in love." Anna said very happily. My word! I can not belive it , you're mother would be so happy to hear that, and I can't WAIT to meet him. "oh you would approve he is so sweet." Well guess what?! I am in translvania right now! "Say what?" ok what? "no it means...never mind. I am not in translvania I am on a boat to translvania." oh than I'll pick you up on the Port."okay" good, bye Anna "bye Aunt Miranda." She hung up her phone and put in her pocket. _Great_ she thought. She sighed and opened the door and went out. She saw Carl and Gabrielloving sigh sitting at the table. "Oh van, I know it's hard to tell someone that you love that you love them." He looked up at Carl. "Ok, maybe I don't but I've seen people on the tele, and it was hard for them. "well the tele is actually right for once, I guess it is one of the hardest things in life telling someone you love with all you're heart that you love them." He sighed and looked back down at his feet. They sat in silence until carl broke the ice. "are you feet interesting, Van helsing?" he looked up at carl with one of those oh-my-goodness-you're–stupid looks. Carl finally realized that Anna was standing on the top deck watching their whole conversation."ummm Van helsing....." "not now carl I am busy staring at my feet interestingly, as you put it." Carl looked and saw Anna looking down at them smiling. She felt someone watching her and saw carl staring at her and mouthed to him. I love him too. Carl- What? Anna-I love him too Carl WHAT? Anna sigh grabs piece of paper writes I LOVE HIM TOO. And shows it too Carl. Carl- really? When are you going to tell him? Anna-later Carl- What? Anna- sigh writes on paper LATER and shows it to carl Carl –oh Anna nodded and walked away. Van Helsing looked up and saw Carl smiling. "if you think that me being sad is amusing, you are one strange little man." Car looked at him. "thank you very much for that lovely compliment." Van Helsing cocked his head. "you were being sarcastic, Right?" "duh!!!" he glared at Carl.

Later that Evening:

Van Helsing sighed as he walked in to his room. Suddenly the door closed behind him and he turned around and saw Anna standing there her arms crossed. "Hello Gabriel." She said, a mad tone in her voice. He gulped. "h...h...hello Anna." She rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "don't act scared, I won't bite you." She said. "I am not scared." Anna put on her 'yeah right' face. "well I have something to tell you Gabriel Van Helsing," she said as she poked his chest, suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest. "Thank you." She said as she started to cry. Van Helsing noticed this and slowly put his arms around her and pulled her closer. "for what?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled. "for coming into my life, I never loved anyone so I never felt happy and than you come along and I am the happiest I have ever been in my whole life." She said obviously trying to hold back tears. "So you're saying..?" She smiled. "Yes Gabe I love you too." Suddenly he saw something she thought she would never see. She saw a tear rolling down his cheek. "You're crying." He smiled. "So are you, at least you look like you're about to." She leaned on his chest again. He rubbed her head. "Anna its okay just let it all out." Silence. Suddenly little sobbing noises came from where anna was. He smiled and they stood there crying for about ten minutes than Anna lifted herself off Gabriel and did something that caught both of them off guard. She kissed him, and as soon as it began it ended. "You look tired, come on let's go to bed." She nodded and grabbed her pj's and went to the bathroom. When she came back she found Gabriel already dressed and in bed and sleeping. _Guess he was more tired than he thought._ She crawled into bed and fell fast asleep. (I guess she was more tired than se thought too, eh?) A few hours later she woke up with a start. _It was just dream princess no need to get scared._ She tried to go back to sleep but every time she closed her eyes the image of Dracula killing off all of her people popped into her head. She just laid there for about a half an hour, wide awake, staring at the ceiling, when she finally realized something. She needed comfort. She looked over to Gabriel and saw him rustling in his sleep, moaning things like "go away, you can't have her she's mine" she giggled and went over and nudged him. He awoke slowly and looked at her and smiled. "hello my love." He said. "what is wrong?" he said as he sat up. She shook her head "nothing I just had a Nightmare and needed someone to comfort me." He smiled and moved over and patted the spot next to him. She smiled and hopped on. "welcome aboard the Van Helsing sleep express, which you are to no doubt have good dreams the whole night." He said in a train conductor voice. She giggled and laid her head down on his chest and moaned. "hmmmm, you're a good pillow." He rubbed her head. ""you're a good blanket, but not good enough." He pulled the blanket up to where anna's neck lies, he wasn't all the way covered but he doesn't care as long as Anna is warm he is happy. He sighed, than she sighed and than they both fell asleep.

Carl was in his room working on something when he heard a loud crashing noise from the room next to him. He got up and rushed to the door he ran out the door and swung the door of the next room and sighed in relief as he saw Anna on the floor right next to van helsings bed with the blankets on her and Van Helsing almost falling off the bed. He chuckled softly than went back to his room.

Anna awoke to find herself laying on something hard. She picked herself up and realized she was on the floor right next to Gabriels bed with gabriel almost falling off the bed. She smiled and got up and nudged Gabriel. "Gabriel, Gabriel." He moaned and rolled over. "come on sleepy head, it's a new day and we are close to translvania." She said. He suddenly rolled over with his eyes wide open. "good morning." He said. She smiled. "good morning." She smiled and went over to her closet and took out her regular clothes. (you know the clothes she wore in almost every scene.) and went out the door and into the bathroom. When she came back Van Helsing was out of bed and in his regular clothes waiting for her sitting on his bed. "how do you get dressed so fast?" he smiled and got up and walked out the door. She watched him walk out the door. "excuse me, I asked you a question?" he just kept walking. "Mr. Van Helsing, I order you to answer me right now!!" he could tell she was getting annoyed with him. He turned t oface her. "come on you can't tell me you don't know." Her expression suddenly turned regular. "van helsing what does being a ware-wolf have to do with anything with being fast?" she asked. "well they...they...umm...to tell you the truth I have no clue." He said as he walked down to the main deck. She sighed and fallowed him. He sat down at the table with Anna right beside him. Carl came down, his hair a mess. Van Helsing and Anna were staring at him. "what?" he asked. "Carl, did you ever here of a brush or a comb?" carl smiled and said. "yes I am just lazy in the morning." Van Helsing was confused. "yes but every time we were o nthe boat before when you came down for breakfast your hair was the same as ti always is." Carl shrugged. "well I just didn't feel like doing it this morning, you got a problem with that?" he asked scornfully. "no" van Helsing and anna said in unison."good" Carl said. _Man what is wrong with Carl. _Van Helsing thought as he watched Carl yell for the cook. "yes." The cook said running out of the kitchen. "I am hungry! Get me food!" Carl yelled at the cook. He nodded and ran into the kitchen. "Carl what's wrong?" Carl looked over to him. "nothing! Leave me alone." Carl said. _You have a girl who you could love, why don't you talk to her._ Carl thought bitterly. "carl please talk to us, we want to know what's wrong with you." Anna said concerned. "do you really? Or do you just want to make me feel better? Cause if you do, it's not going to work so why don't you love each other without me!!" he said as he got up from the table and went into his room. The cook came out with a big platter and realized Car lwas not at the table anymore. He sighed and started walking tward the kitchen. "wait, we'll have it." Van Helsing said stopping him. He turned back and put the platter on their table and walked back into the kitchen. Anna looked over to Van Helsing with a look of disguist. He looked over to her and saw it. "what?" he asked, after he swallowed his food. "you are eating, when you know Carl is in emotional pain!" she yelled at him. "anna, car lgoes through this stuff all the time, he's just jealous." Anna was confused. "of what?" She asked. "of people being in love, no one ever has loved him and well he is just jealous." He explained, going into his food again. "okay." She said watching Van Helsing stuff his face. He ate for a few more moments, than he senced anna looking at him, so he looked at her. "Want some?" he asked holding up the fork, she shook her head. "no thank you I'm fine." He shrugged and kept eating. Anna gasped. Van helsing dropped the fork and asked "what!?" she smiled as she ran over to the edge of the boat. "I see land I see land!!!" Van Helsing walked up behind her and rapped his arms around her and said. "yes anna it's land, it's not only land it's translvanian land." She smiled even more, until she saw someone waving from the port. Her aunt Miranda. Van Helsing senced something was wrong. "anna, baby whats wrong?" Anna sighed. "My Aunt is here." Van Helsing was confused. "so?" Ann turned to face him, anger rising in her. "so? So, she is really annoying!" she said full of rage. "anna, I'm sorry I didn't know!" Van Helsing said. Anna's rage died down and she sighed. "I know im sorry it's just that I'm worried. I told her about us and she wants to meet you." Van Helsing smiled. "so what's so bad about that." She sighed again. "you just wouldn't understand. He was curious but just decided to let it go. He let go of her and went to the center of the boat. "CARL!! It's time to go." Car lcame rushing out with bags packed and all. "it's about time!" The boat came to a stop and Anna walked bout with Van Helsing right behind her with Carl fallowing. ANNA! her aunt ran over to her and hugged her. "hello Aunt Miranda." She let go and smiled. oh anna you grew so much sice the last time I saw you. Oh! And where is that prince charming you told me so much about! Anna smiled and moved aside to reveal Van Helsing. "here he is his name is Gabriel Van Helsing." van Helsing!.....that's an nice name! (sorry I had to add that, it's from finding Nemo, which I don't own!) oh anna! Tis might be good and it might be bad. "what?" Prince David, he is forced to chose A wife. "yeah so?" he wants you Anna gasped and went over to the bench. Van Helsing started to walk towards her but her aunt stopped him. she really likes you, I can tell, she doesn't want to marry prince David. I want you to ask her a question that would save her life and maybe yours. Van Helsing smiled. "belive me, I will defiantly ask her! And not just for her sake!" he said. She nodded. He walked over to anna. "anna, what's wrong?" she was obviously crying. "meand David are friends but that's all I think of him as, a friend, I only love person, and that's you." She said looking up to him. Van Helsing sighed and went in his pocket and his fingers over a small box. (hmmmm what could it be?) "anna come with me." He said taking her hand. She willingly followed him into the woods. She started crying again. "anna, don't cry I have a way we could solve this." Her face lightened up and she said, "Really." He nodded and got dow non one knee, and took a velvet box out of his pocket. He was in tears when he asked, "Princess Anna Marie Valerious, will you marry me?"

gasp what will she answer? Find out in chap. 6


	6. Chap 6

Chap. 6

She looked down at him and stared crying. " oh Gabriel I love you too. yes i will." he smiled and got up. she looked into his eyes and then he kissed her passionatly. He put the ring on her left ring finger and smiled a smile so big it made all other smioles feel bad(bigger than the biggest smile he ever smiled,which was mentioned in the begnning of chap.5). they embraced in a big hug.

Back on the port.

Carl just relized that van helsing and anna were not on the port. "hey, has anyone seen van helsing and anna?" carl asked. "right here" van helsing said as he and anna walked out of the bushes hand in hand. his hand covering the left hand with the engament ring on it. carl saw anna was crying and said."anna whats wrong why are you crying?" she smiled and looked up at van helsing. "nothing is wrong thesesare happy tears." carl looked confused "happy tears, why are you so happy that you have to cry about it?'' the aunt looked at van helsing he nodded. she smiled and grabbed car lby the arm and took him over in the corner and whispered something in his ear. his eyes got big."no way!!!" she nodded. he went over to van helsing. van helsing let go of anna and carl hugged him. "van helsing this is great. love is a marvelous thing!!!" he ran off humming the bridal song.K.C. was on topof the boat looking very confused. "ooooooooookay could some one please fill me in, cause i am soo confused." Van helsing took anna by the hand and brought her up to K.C. and showed him her hand. he smiled "congradulations you two, i am so happy for you." they both smiled "thank you" they replied at the same time. well than i guess i will have to tell prince david no, she is married already. Anna smiled and they hugged once more. "how much hugging do you guys do?" that got a laugh out of anna. "that carl ca nmake anyone laugh." she said. "carl does have a great sence of humor.that's for sure." van helsing said. anna-yawn. "your tired come on lets get you to your home, exuse me our home. she smiled one last time before she fell asleep in his arms. he picked her up and carried her to the carriage. when they got t othe valerious mansion Van Helsing carried her to her room. He put her in her bed and tucked her in. "good night anna" he was half way out the door when he heard anna say something" what?" he asked "don't leave me." she was staringat him,"Iwill never leave you." he walked over to her side and climbed into her bed."I love you Anna." "I love yo..''she fell asleep before she could say u too.he smiled the whole night. When she woke up she rolled over and expected to find van helsing but he wasnt there. she got up and went to the kitchen to find van helsing preparing breakfast. he turned to face her.he smiled "morin love" "morning" shse was still a little tired. she sat down and he put a plate in front of her and sat down next to her. he grabbed her hand and rubbed over her ring with his fingers. " I love you, anna" she smiled and said " I love you too, gabriel." then they kissed and than began to eat. carl walked in "hello people, and how is our engaged couple this morning?" they just stared at him "what? why do you people stare at me like im some weird um..um well i cant think of anything weird right now, but i will tell you later if i think of something." "were fine." carl looked at them. "what?" "you said and how is our engaged couple this fabulous moring. and i said were fine." carl looked like he was thinking. "hey! i didn't say fabulous." van helsing shook his head and said "what ever." car lhuphed and walked away. than he walked back in. " i forgot to eat." than he walked to the other side of the table and sat down. " carl, come on we didn't mean it." anna looked at him."we?" she questioned him. he sighed "I dint mean it." car ljust huphed and looked the other way. "Im ready for my food." Van HElsing looked at him. "what?" carl looked at him "i said im ready for my food. "get it yourself, im not your sservant if anything you should be mine, iam getting married to the princess of translvania. "That's what maid's are for. friars do not serve people." carl explained. " really, i always thought they did. wait a minute they did in the middle ages." carl looked at him with a dirty look. "well, not anymore they do." van helsing rolled his eyes. What ever you say carl, what ever you say." carl looked satisfied. "that's right what ever i say." van helsing shook his head.finally they started eating. van helsing and anna doing nothing and carl is sitting there looking pleased. when they finished breakfast va nhelsing and anna got up and walked outside to tell all of translvania there news. anna got up on the thingy ( A/N the thingy in the movie where she first met van helsing.) " citinzens of Translvania.!! come out side I have something to tell you." everyone looked out there windows and gasped. they all came outside and she heard plenty of "princess anna'a alive" "no way" "it can't b e possible. "i thought a ware wolf killed her." "no I am perfectly alive, and i dont think i could make it if it wasn't for this young man." she motioned for van helsing to step forward. " thank you princess anna but i am not that young." anna rolled her eyes. " as i was saying i really would like to thank my good friend carl, who is not here at the moment" than he saw carl running out of the mansion. "wait strike that here he comes." everyone started clapping. carl looked confused. "did i do something good?" van helsing smiled and put his hand on carl's shoulder. "yes buddy you did, you invented my weopons and that helped me defeat dracula." he said the last to words rather loudly. the whole town gasped than someone shouted from the crowd. "is Dracula really dead. anna stepped up. "yes, and this man did it." he pointed t ovan helsing. everyone ws clapping really loudly.he smiled. than all of a sudden the sun came out,then there was a big bright blinding light. "ahh what is that bright light." some one from the crwod shouted. Van helsing looked over to anna and saw the sun reflecting off of her ring. "anna cover your ring." she looked down at the her ring and covered it.. the blinding light was gone. "what was that terrible blinding light." screamed someone from the crowd. "yeah and why is anna now covering her left hand?" carl shouted. Van Helsing and anna turned to looke at him. "what?" he asked. "you know already stupid." "yeah and your not supossed to call princess anna only anna." someone shouted from the crowd. "i know that i just wanted to be part of the crowd." whispered carl to anna and van helsing. "yeah why is she covering her left hand?" another person the crowd shouted. "you really want me to uncover it?" asked princess anna. "YEAH!!!!!" people shouted. "okay" she uncovered her hand and the blinding light was brighter than ever." ah the blinding light is back!!! COVER YOUR HAND." she covered her hand again. "you told me to cover my hand,so i did." "well uncover it again and see what happens." anna sighed "okay." she uncovered her hand but no bright light came. "yay, the bright light is gone but ,wait what is that thing on her finger. somebody shoutd from the crowd. everyone looked over to anna's left hand. " Hey it's a ring!!" some what shouted. "how did you pay for that? that's georgous." Anna smiled. " I didn't." than someone gasped. "than you stole it!!!?" anna looked taken aback. "no, someone special got it for me." van helsing smiled inwardly so know one would see. "Well you did call us out here to tell us something,what is it?" she took a deep breath and hopped off the thingy. "as you all saw, i have this beutiful ring and as I said someone special gave it to me." she took a deep breat hand said."well that person happens to be my fionce." everyone gasped and than started clapping. she heard lot's of yay's and hoorahs and yippy's ,so cool and than she heard 'what in the name of allah wrong with you." she turned to face that person. "someone said that to me once." Carl muttered. "I know carl, I was there you were showing me glycerine 48 and it exploded." They turned around and saw anna staring at them. "what?" they asked in unison. She just shook her head and turned her attention back to the man. "what?" she asked. "you can't get married cause than you won't protect our town." she smiled. "well actually i will, i will be fighting side by side with my husband." "so who is the lucky guy." Some guy shouted from the crowd jealosy in his voice. anna hopped back on the thing and stood next to van helsing and said. "his name is Gabriel, Gabriel van helsing, monster hunter of translvania, husband of Princess Anna Marie Valerious." she said proudly. everyone started clapping and yelling stuff like congradulations and stuff liike that. the guy that said 'what in the name of the allah is wrong with you' made a dirty face and humphed and turned a walked around. he was passing a lady when he relized she was the second richest person in the town. ( obliviously the valerious's are the richeset.) he smiled and reached into her pocket very carefully and took 500 bucks. Van Helsing sensed him leaving and saw him sneaking away sneaking something into his pocket. "Stop!!!" he yelled. the man turned around and strted running, Van helsing jumped off the thing. he tried t oget throught people. "scuse me. please let me through. thank you." he ran as fast as he could and took out a rope gun. he pressed the trigger and a rope came out and it caught the man and pulled him back. "you're not going anywhere." everyone started clapping. "thank you,thank you but i could'nt have donr it if it wasn't for this cool rope gun made for me by my companion carl." car lheard his name. "what? Oh van helsing you caught a bad guy!!!" everyone looked atr him. "yes carl I jusst used you're rope gun, didn't you see." "no sorry I wasnt paying attention." van helsing shook his head. "just carl." van helsing sensed something brhind carl. he got back up on the thingy and saw what it was. he gasped and screamed "carl watch out." carl looked at him "what?" "WATCH OUT!!!!" everyone scremed. he ducked barely missing a punch by one of the bad guy's. van helsing ran off into the woods. "van helsing what are you doing?" anna screamed after him.. "you'll see." he screamed back to her. _Oh my goodness,_ _I hope he's not doing what i think he's doing. _everyone heard a big roar from the woods. _yup he is._ suddenly a warewolf came running out of the woods. everyone started screaming. "everybody inside!!" van helsing stopped and looked at her. she mouthed to him. dont worry i know it's you. he nodded and pounced on the bad guy. he growled."nice doggy please don't hurt me." to the man's and anna's suprise he started to talk. "why not?" "Well um i..." he coldnt think of a reason. " will you leave this town and stop robbing people." he said it in a rather scratchy voice and it didnt sound like him. " i will find you if hear about any robberies." the man gulped "i...i...i.. promise,"he said his voice shaking. "good" van helsing got off him and pointed his giant paw in the other direction " now go!!!" the man got up and ran off. "any one else want to try to get away with out me knowing." they shook their heads and ran off behind the other man. van helsing sat down and looked pleased. anna laughed and ran over to him and she hugged his giant leg (cause that's all she could reach.) "you did it, you saved us." she smiled" your my hero" she said so only he could hear." i love you." he howled and changed back. " i love you too." everyone came out and saw anna and van helsing hugging. "awwwww" everyone said. they seperated quickly." right well it seems that the ware wolf scared of all the bad guys." "yeah but now there is a ware wolf running around the town." some one shouted from the crowd. "yes and that is why van helsing and anna are here they will kill the ware wolf and bring it here." carl said of course not thinking. anna and van helsing glared at him." what?" "you do know that I am the ware wolf that we are talking about." "oopsi my bad.well we..well kill another warewolf. "im the only ware wolf around carl." "oh right. im in trouble right? " van helsing and anna nodded. carl smiled sheepishly. "yeah well we have to think of something or im a dead man literally." Anna gasped. "don't worry we'll think of something." long pause."i got it!!!" carl screamed!!! "what?!" "umm..umm oh blast i forgot." anna and van helsing sighed annoyingly. another long pause. "I got it, and this time i didn't forget, you see we will..we will, hold on give me a minute. yes van helsing will pretend to be dead. haha i thought of something and i didn't forget of course i always do that but that's not the point, arenen't I smart." anna and van helsing looked at each other. "umm but carl i can only hold my breath for so long." carl nodded his head" i know that's why i will keep you in a secure box just incase you are still alive." van helsing and anna looked at each other again "yeah carl it sounds realy good, really it does." anna said. "well thank you." not even noticing the hesitation in her voice. "He is weird." Van Helsing whispered to anna. She chuckled. "what a strange person." she said to him. now it was his turn to chuckle. carl looked at them. "guys there is a time to whisper sweet nothings to each other but now is not the time." they nodded. "alright all we need is a box and a van helsing." anna and van helisng looked at each o ther. "oh that's right we already have a vanhelsing so all we need is a box." van helsing looked at him weirdly. "yes i see we already have a van helsing." Anna said. van helsing looked at her. "what, im just telling the truth." he just rolled his eyes. everyone was staring at them. Van helsing relized that. "right well we will get to that ware wolf case as soon as possible." he said to the crowd. " van helsing you don't have to yell we are right here." car lexplained. "I was talking to the crowd." he said to carl. "oh right, in that incase speak loud." "Yeah what ever." "good bye everyone we are going now." suddenly anna looked to the sky and a sharp pain ran through her head and than she looked at van helsing. he looked at her and saw pain in her eyes." anna what's wrong." she jsut stared at him" anna answer me, darling answer me." she just made a moan and fainted int ohis arms."ANNA!!!" he screamed. everyone turned t osee why he screamed and gasped t osee anna fainted in her fionce's arms. " what happened to her." some one asked. vna helsing shook his head. "I don't know, I don't know." he picked her up in his arms and carried her back ti the house wit hcarl right behind him. he walked in a went into a room that looked like a hospital. ( it actually was a little one room hospital). he put her down and called the maid than sat by her side. the maid came rushing in"what's wrong" she asked out of breath. she moved to past van helsing to see anna lying there unconcious. " Well that's not good." vna helsing looked at her. " im sorry i didn't see you here before, if you don't mind me asking who are you?" van helsing just looked back down at anna. "right than if you rather not tell me who you are than i would appreciate you leaving the room. he nodded and kissed anna's hand. than he left the room. "the man fancies you you know." she said to the unconsious woman in the bed. "right lets see what's wrong with you.

Outside the room.

Van helsing walked out the door and sat in a chair that was closest to the door. he waited and waited and waited intil fianlly he fell asleep.

Inside the room.

Anna awoke slowly and saw the maid sitting in a chair doing some paper work. she cleared her throat. the maid turned around. " oh Miss Anna you are awake. good." she smiled "where's Gabriel i want gabriel." the maid looked confused. _oh gabriel must be the man that was sitting by her side earlier. _ " right miss anna, right away." she walked outside the door t ofind van helsing sleeping on the chair. she tapped him on the shoulder." Gabriel time to wake up." suddenly he jumped up and said "just get away from me!!" he screamed into her face. "well i didn't know i affened you so." van helsing looked at her. "oh sorry I was dreaming." she smiled "yes i saw that. well i woke you out of your nightmare to tell you that anna's awake..."but before she could finish she heard the door close behind her. he walked in and saw anna lying there. he walked over to her and sat down next to her. he grabbed her hand. she opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled. "Hello" he smiled. "hello. what happened back there you just looked up at the sky than stared at me thna moaned and fainted into my arms." anna shook her head. "i don't know i saw something in the sky and it gave me this pain in my head and than i felt faint and you were saying something to me but that's all i remember." she explained. "do you remeber me?" he asked her playfully and seriously. she she slapped him gently on the shoulder."of course i rememer you,silly" he nodded and rubbed his shoulder."oh come on that did not hurt." he smiled. "you have a fairly hard hit my dear." she just shook head." are you alright now?" she nodded." yes i feel fine. just tired." she yawned. "sleep well my dear see you in a while." she smiled and fell asleep. than he laid his head down right next to her and fell asleep. when she woke up she didn't know where she was. than it hit her she was is sthe manor in a hospital bed. she sat straight up really quikly and wit hforce too. she knocked Van Helsing down. he screamed as he fell backwards and onto the floor. she gasped and chuckled. " i am so sorry." he looked up at her"yeah well try to think that there might be a man who loves you dearly sleeping right next to you." she smiled and got up and gave him her hand. "come on i'll help you up." he grabbed her hand and with some help from her got himself up. "thank you my dear." she looked at him. "why do you keep calling me dear?" she asked him. he had worry in his eyes. " becasue i am your fiance." she saw the worry in his eyes and smiled. " dont be worried now i know that, i just wanted to mess with you and apparently i am marring an idiot." he glared at her with a face that said 'what!?!!!!!?' she tried to keep in a laugh but failed. he crossed his arms. "I don't see what is so funny." she just cracked up harder."the-look on your face. you actually thought i meant that." his frown turned into a smile."oh your asking for it now miss valerious." he ran over to her and knocked her on the bed and started tickling her." stop-please-stop- I -order -you -to-stop!!" she said in between laughs. "that won't work on me darlin" her face turned half serious becasue she couldnt stop laughing."darling?" she asked while laughing. "You don't like me calling you dear so i called you darling.( and if any of you lke ROLO so do i so i read rolo fics and in most of them wolverine calls her darlin) " you're weird you know that." he just shrugged." well guess what?" he answered his own question."so are you." she just lept on laughing. than they heard carl's voice" van helsing i was just wondering...." he looked up to see the scene that was before him."am I interupting something?" he asked playfully. Van helsing stopped tickling her."no i was just getting revenge." carl looked confused." well you see i called her dear and she asked me why i kept calling her dear than i said becasue your my fiance and she said i know that i was just messin with you apparently i am marring an idiot i glareed at her and she just started cracking up i asked what was so funny she said the look on your face you actually thought i meant that. tha ni smiled wickidly i might add and siad oh your going to get it now miss valerious. and than oh you could just read above. carl reads above "oh.I see where i entered in in this conversation."( I had to add some humor all though it is humorous already. :-D) "well yes i see that is where you entered the conversation." " did i enter the conversation good?" "well of course you di.." but anna cut him off." can we please stop talking about when carl entered the conversation?" carl and van helsing looked at each other than looked at her."oh yeah sure." they said together."good" she walked over to van helsing and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room and into her room." now we need to plan for our big day." she said as she sat on her bed. Van Helsing was looking around the room in shock. she cleared her throat." Gabriel helllooooo?! some one in there." she sighed and walked over to him and slapped him in the face. ( if you saw Kate & Leopold in the begining his uncle slaps him. LOL) he snapped out of his trance. he just stood there in silence staring at her, than his face started to hurt."ow" he finally said. she laughed and rolled her eyes. "now what was so mind boggiling that i had to slap your face to get you out of it." " your room it's..it's very nice i never saw a room like this and..and.. wait a minute _you _slapped me?" she nodded" well that's what you get for being a princess." Van HElsing looked shocked"you get to slap the people you love?" she sighed annoyingly "no you get nice rooms." he relaxed " oh poo, i wanted to slap carl." anna looked at him with confusion and worry in her eyes. " oh no i dont _love _ him. he's like a brother to me." anna looked relivead, and smiled. "but you can slap carl anyway." He smiled. " you will have a room like this once we get married, probably sharing with me." he looked at her suprised." we're getting married?" she looked at him with a worried look in her eyes. he started laughing like crazy. " apparently i am marrying an idiot too." she glared at him than smiled. "that was rather mean don't you think." he stopped laughinmg and looked at her. " you did that to me, im just getting revenge." she smile and ran into him knocking him on to the bed. "I love you Gabriel Van Helsing." he smiled " I love you,too Miss Anna Valerious." he kissed her and than took her into his arms and they laid there until they fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: well peoples that was chap. 6 hope you enjoyed it. Chap 7 coming in a while.


	7. Chap 7

Chap. 7

A confused friar was left in the hospital room. "Ooooooookayi am a confused friar left in a hospital room." he walked out of the room and wondered the hallways for about fifteen minutes before he found the room he wanted. The library. He walked in and looked around. There was about a billion book cases. His jaw hit the ground. ( Figuratively speaking of course.) He scanned the book cases until he found the book he wanted. All about ware wolves was written on the cover of the book. He sat down in the chair and started reading. He made noises like hmmmm and uh huh and wow! And finally NO WAY!!! He put the book mark in the page and rushed down to the lab in the basement which he found out was there by anna. He put some things in a beaker and mixed it together and it exploded. He coughed and pushed the smoke aside. He read the directions again." ohh it was 2 cups of carmoco. ( I made it up i have no idea what any chemicals are.) He did it again and this time it didnt explode. He laughed evilly." now to try it out. Van Helsing!!!!!!!!" he ran upstairs looking for his monster hunting companion. "Van helsing!!!Van helsing!!! VAN HELSING!!" he sighed annoyingly. He sat down in a chair trying to think where he could be, than it hit him. _In Anna's room_ he ran down the hall way until he found a room with a giant A on it. He knocked on the door and opened it slightly and poked his head in. He saw Anna and Van Helsing sleeping next to each other."aww how cute." he walked over to van helsing." I didnt want to disturb you but......." he tapped him on the shoulder. He stirred "five more minutes mommy." carl put his hands on his hips." excuse me i am not your mommy." ( Carl put his hands on his hips if you people are smart you know that only girls do that. lol) "carl get your hands off your hips only girls do that." van helsing said mumbly.carl took his hands off his hips and crossed his arms. "That's better now what did you want." van helsing said as he sat up rubbing his eyes trying not to disturb Anna. " I want to test something on you." he held up the beaker."no,noand no." he said as he got u pand put his coat on." come on V please." van helsing stopped and turned to him." v?" he asked his friend. "No stop it I said stop it!!! Bad boy bad Carl no you stop it bad boy" Carl was giving him the puppy eyes. "Carl last time you tested something i got a cut across my forehead and it is still there and that was 5 years ago!!!!!" carl pouted. "Fine if you promise it won't hurt Me." carl nodded. " Drink this." Van helsing grabbed the bottle out of his hands and drank It." oh man that stuff tastes nasty!!!" car grabbed the bottle. "Figured it would, now turn into a ware-wolf." "Okay'' he changed. "Now talk to me." van helsing looked confused. "Talk to you i..I..I can talk!!!! And not in a scratchy voice!!!! Weeee that is sooo cool how did you do that Carl!?" Carl looked pleased." well you know it's just Me." van helsing rolled his eyes. suddenly they heard anna mumbling" I don't want to die, you said fire." ( My brother said that in his sleep when we went camping.LOL)"What? Anna,huney answer me." "Um van i think she is talking in her sleep." Van Helsing chuckled softly. He went over to her and nuzzled her with his gicunda nose. She stirred and opened her eyes and slapped his nose. He whined and put his tail between his legs and backed off into a corner. Carl watched as this happened. "Wow he's really getting good at this." he said to no one in particular. Anna looked at him." That's Gabe?" she asked Carl. He was about to say something but the heard a voice from the corner. "Duh It's me." Anna looked over to him wit ha surprised look on her face. "Did you just talk? Regular?" he nodded "yes I did. You see Carl made an antidote that actually worked." Anna looked confused. "you see five years ago i agreed to test his experiments and one of them gave me this". He took his big paw and pointed to his forehead. "Well you can't see it wit hall my fur so I will change." he changed into his human form and showed anna his scar. She gasped" and that happened five years ago." he nodded. "Only one of Carl's experiments can do that to a fellow." he looked over to Carl who stuck out his tongue. "Carl you are such a little kid." Carl glared at him. "I am not you poopoohead." anna and Van looked at each other. "Uhhhhh Carl? Grown men don't call their friends poopooheads." anna chuckled softly. Carl heard her and glared at her than his expression became sad." you people are mean!!!" he turned and ran out of the room "crying". Anna and Van looked at each other and burst out laughing. Outside the door Carl was smiling "i can make anyone laugh it's just Me." with that statement he walked off back to the library.


	8. Chap 8

Chap. 8

When Carl entered the Library he sat down and started reading a book that was right next to him. It had a lock and it was unlocked!! He opened it. He read the first page.

Dear Diary,

Hi it's me again, I must sound really stupid talking to a book but I just saw my future husband. "Yeah right!" He is soo cute but, I don't know what his name was. I saw him walking down the street. I was walking with my parents and he smiled at ME!!!! I am soo happy. I hope no one in my future reads this but I took a picture of him and I pasted my self right next to him. Well got to go.

Princess Anna Marie Valerious. 

Carl turned the page. He saw the picture and he thought the young Anna looks exactly like the old Anna. He studied the boy next to her. "Funny how he looks like I think Van would look when he was that age. Could it be?" he looked around and got straight up and dropped the book on the floor and ran after Van Helsing." Van helsi..." he walked in as he saw the two on the floor still cracking up." Umm...you guys are still laughing about when I acted all sad like?" all they did was nod." Yeah well I need to talk to van." Carl said all seriously. Van stopped laughing. Well at least tried." What's up Carl?" Carl looked confused. "Are you really that stupid that you don't know what is up? The sky stupid." Van sighed. "No it means what's wrong." Carl felt stupid. "Oh. I need to talk to you in private; no offence to Anna but This is something you really can't hear." He said to Van Helsing and Anna. "Okay, I'll be right back I promise." Anna nodded and he walked out the door with Carl." Alright tell me." He took a deep breath. "Okay well I left Anna's room and went into the library. I sat down in a chair and found this book it had a lock but it was unlocked so I opened it. It turned out to be Anna's Diary..." Van Helsing cut him off. "You read Anna's Diary!!!?" Carl nodded. "Yes but you see, I was wondering Do you remember being in Transylvania when you were about fifteen years old?" Carl asked him. "No I don't remember anything from before Cardinal took me in. Cardinal!!! He doesn't even know that I am in love with Anna. How I am I supposed to tell him about that I am the King of Transylvania." Carl eyes grew big." You are!!!!" van helsing looked at him like DUH! "I am marrying the princess of Transylvania." animation of puppy looking guilty. "Well, I knew that I was just seeing if you knew it." Van rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure." "Yeah well, do you have a picture of your self when you were around 15?" "When Cardinal took me in, he said he found a picture of a boy in my pocket and he said it looked like me." "Do you have it with you?" "Yeah, I carry it around with me where ever I go." "Can I see it?" "umm, sure." he took out the picture and handed it to Carl. Carl took it and held it up to the picture of the boy with the pasted picture of Anna. He smiled and screamed. "I knew it!!!" Van looked at him very strangely "you knew what?" he asked him.Iknewthatyouwereinthepicturewithannawhenshewasaboutfifteen!!" he said really fast. "Wooah Carl Slow down and tell me calmly and slowly. "When-----you----were----about--..." "Not that slow carl." "Oh right, when you were about fifteen you were in Translvania and she saw you before and she had a high school crush on you!!!" Van looked very confused."Ooooookay so you are saying that Anna had a crush on me when she was young." Carl nodded and handed him a book. "Read the first page. He opened the book and saw the most beautiful Handwriting he ever saw. He was impressed. He read the first page. "Wow so she's talking about me?" he asked and Carl nodded. He smiled and closed the book and walked out the door and back into Anna's room. He opened the door and found her reading a book in the corner. He went over and put a hand in her shoulder. She jumped and looked up and saw Van smiling. "Oh van it's you what did Carl want?" He just sat down next to her and said," if he wanted you to know than he would say come with me, but aren't you glad I touched you." He tried to hold in a laugh. Anna looked at him very strangely almost like he was this strange guy who she didnt know who was acting all weird. "Umm sure I guess but, Gabe what's wrong?" he just stared at her for a few seconds than burst out laughing. Anna was really confused now. She put her hands on her hips, "what is so funny?" He just kept on laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing. He took out the picture from his pocket and handed it to her still laughing. She took it from him and gasped. "H...h...how did you get this? It was in my diary!!!!!! Maybe it fell out. Did you take it were you reading my diary because that is an invasion of my personal space!!!?" "Anna hun now don't get mad but it wasn't me." Anna looked at him like what!? "It was carl" he exploded out laughing again. Anna felt some anger grow inside of her and wanted to go after Carl but decided not to until later. "Van I am not mad but I really don't get what is so funny!!! I am sure you had a high school crush on a girl!!" she yelled at him." He tried to hold back a laugh. "Listen anna, that wasn't just some any ole boy walking down the street." Anna looked very confused. "What do mean?" she asked him. "That boy.......was me." He said as he cracked up again. "Was who?" "Me!!" Anna looked at him like he was crazy "yeah right!" he nodded and handed her the other picture of him when he was about fifteen. "How did you get a picture of my high school crush, this wasn't mine I did not take this picture." She explained to him. "You're right my mom took it. That's me Anna, That's me when I was fifteen." She gasped. "So I had a crush in you when I was fifteen and I have a...I mean I am in love with you now. My word! I said in my diary that I just saw my future husband and I did!!!!" she burst out laughing and Van stared at her for a moment than started cracking up too for no reason what-so-ever. Carl was in the basement working on his new invention, when he heard noises from upstairs. _Sounds like anna and Van gaspthey must be in trouble!!!!!_ He thought worriedly. He grabbed the newest and strongest invention (also the lightest!!! LOL) and ran upstairs as fast as he could, which is not fast. He ran up and down the hallways until he found the room the sound was coming from. He threw the door open only to find Van Helsing and Anna Laughing hysterically. He was very confused. "Ummm yeah I will leave you two alone and go back to my inventing, bye." He said to Anna and Van Helsing who were still laughing on the floor.

In the Basement:

Carl was working on his new experiment. Animal talking potion. (Weird I know but you'll see what happens later.) suddenly a squirrel climbs in the window and runs on to the desk that carl is working at. The squirrel sniffs the potion he is working on and carl screamed and threw the potion in the air and it landed on the ground and exploded BOOM he coughed and pushed the smoke away and saw that the squirrel was running away!!!!!!!! It went through the window he tried to get out the window but he couldn't because of his cloak, so he took it off. (don't worry he has clothes on). Now he was wearing a black sweat shirt and pants. And he could slip out the window. He went was outside. He saw the little squirrel and laughed evilly to himself. "come here little squirrel I won't hurt you." He said as he was sneaking up on it. He pounced on it but it got away and he landed on his stomach. "Curses!!!" he got up and chased the squirrel around the yard. Inside the house Anna heard something outside and walked over to the window and saw a strange man in a black outfit trying to catch a squirrel and screaming I am going to get you...you little potion exploder you. She stopped laughing and said, "Gabriel there is a strange man in our yard go take care of him." Anna ordered him. "our? Cool" he said as he walked out the door and took his weapon and snuck around the house to see a strange man chasing a squirrel. He ran into the yard. "freeze." He said as he held the gun up to the little man facing the opposite direction and he froze. "now, I suggest you stop chasing the squirrel and get off my yard." He said calmly yet harshly. "I can't do that, because I live here too." Carl said as he turned around. Van helsing noticed who it was and lowered his gun. CARL?" "yes?" Van helsing was taken aback. "is it really you?" carl nodded. "what are you doing with out you're cloak on I never saw you with out you're cloak on, you look great!" (and no he's not gay. He is just a friend who never saw his friend with his cloak off.) "aww you're just saying that." Van helsing shook his head. "no I am not I mean anna didn't know who you were." Carl shrugged. "well anna doesn't know that well now does she." Van helsing nodded in agreement. "good point." Inside Anna was wondering what was taking Gabriel so long. She walked outside and saw Gabriel talking to the stranger. She was behind carl so carl could not see her. "what ARE you doing?" anna said rather loudly which made carl jump and scream. He turned around and saw anna standing there. "geeze Anna you scared the bajeebers out of me!!!!!" Anna cocked her head and stared at him. "who are you? What are you doing here? And what do you want from me and my husband?" silence. Carl was scratching his head in thought. "actually you are not married yet." He pointed out. Anna through her hands up in the air. "HOW DOES HE KNOW ALL THESE THINGS?!!! FIRST HE KNOWS MY NAME AND THAN HE KNOWS ME AND GABREIL ARE NOT MARRIED YET!!" she said to no one in particular." WHAT ARE YOU A MIND READER?" Carl looked scared. "n...n...no." he said shaking. "THAN WHAT OR WHO ARE YOU?" Gabriel, just watching all of this happen, stepped in and said something. "I will give you a hint, more like a few. okay his middle name is James." Carl looked over to him in disbelief also with a look that said I-told-you-never-to-say-that-to-anyone. Van Helsing just smiled. It was one of those smiles that made Anna crazy, but she wouldn't show it she was curious who this man with a

middle name of James is. "He is really annoying." Carl nodded his head in agreement than realized what he just said. "hey!!!!" Anna knew that voice but she just could not put her thumb on it. (I mean who can?!! Who can put there thumb on a voice, anyone?) "just tell her van I mean either you will or I will." _Wait there is only one person Gabe will allow to call him that well except for me._ She thought. "carl?" she said slowly. he looked back to her. "yes?" her jaw hit the ground. "Anna how can you that? Make you're jaw hit the ground?" Anna Just stayed like that. (LOL JK this is what really happened!!) Her jaw hit the ground. "Where is you're cloak? Why are you not in it and why did you never take it off before?" Carl thought for a moment. "Hmm my cloak is in the basement, I took it off because this squirrel came in and exploded the potion I was working on and I couldn't fit through the window to chase it, and I never took it off because I didn't feel like it and because when we are working down in the armory we are not allowed to take it off and I am always working down there." Carl said matter-of-factly. "yeah cause you can't figure stuff out." He said under his breath. Unfortunately carl heard him and glared at him. "I can so figure stuff out it just takes me awhile to do it." They stood in silence until carl finally said. "I'm hungry can we go eat dinner." Anna and Van Helsing looked at him. "sure" they all got up and walked inside. Anna called for the maid. "yes Princess Anna what it is?" Anna looked over to Gabe and he smiled and she smiled. "Make us Dinner please, for two." She was still mad at carl. "Excuse me!!!" Carl screamed at her. "you can make your own dinner." The maid exited the room and came back a few minutes with a two silver platters on a tray and sat it down in front of Anna and Gabriel. Carl was looking at the food and practically Drooling. The maid walked over to carl. "I will make you something to eat." She said in a lovey dovey voice. Anna and Van Helsing looked at each other and shrugged. "well thank you." Carl said happily, than realized the maid w as getting closer to him so he moved on his chair, she just kept getting closer and car just kept moving until he fell off the chair. Anna and Van Helsing started cracking up. The maid rushed over to carl. "are you alright?" he looked up and saw the maid right in his face. He scooted away. "I'll be fine, thanks." She smiled. "good, now I will make a special something for a special someone." She said as she ran into the kitchen. "Carl's got a girl friend!!!!" Van Helsing said as he laughed harder. "no I don't, she likes me it doesn't mean I like her." Anna stopped laughing. "well don't you dare say that to her, Mary was the only friend I had, and she was my best friend and if you hurt her feelings I swear carl..." Van Helsing cut her off. "carl would never hurt anyone's feelings on purpose, Anna." Carl nodded in agreement. "right, she is very nice really she is but she's just not my type." Anna made a face. "what do you mean not you're type!" Van Helsing answered for him. "belive me anna men know when the right woman has come along, I fought side-by-side with a lot of women before but I never fell in love, but when I fought with you it just felt right, like I was home." Anna looked at him her eyes full of love. "oh Gabriel, I love you so much." She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. "there is someone else In the room." Carl said. They separated and their cheeks turned a bright pink. The maid entered the room with a platter larger than Van Helsing's and Anna's together. Their mouths hung open as they watched the maid put the platter in front of carl. He opened it and saw...a plate of salad. Anna and Van Helsing started cracking up. "a salad? My special dinner is a salad?" Mary smiled and nodded, than her face turned serious. "you have to stay healthy and a salad is a great dinner, I eat it every night." He smiled, weakly and stared at the vegetable dinner in front of him. "Well aren't you going to eat it?" He picked up his fork and grabbed a piece of lettuce and put it in his mouth. He made a gross face but said "emmmmm good." Mary squealed and ran in to the kitchen. Carl swallowed and said, "That was the worst thing I ever tasted." Anna and Van Helsing just kept laughing. "anna do you have a dog?" she kept laughing. "van Helsing!! Van Helsing would you..." he started "sorry Carl I am afraid ware wolves are carnivores." Carl grunted and sank into his chair.

Later that night:

Van Helsing was sitting on the couch with Anna right next to him leaning on his shoulder. "Gabriel?" she asked breaking the silence. He moaned. "nevermind." He looked down at her. "what? Tell me." She sighed. "nothin, I was just going to tell you that I wanted to go for a walk but you seem comfortable." He smiled and kissed her head. "anna you do what ever you want, don't worry I'll be here when you get back." She smiled and got up. "have a nice walk." He said as she left the room. "thanks" she called. _Perfect, now is the time to get Carl for reading my personal diary._ She smiled evily. There was only one problem. She had no idea where he was. She saw mary walking down the hall. "mary!" she turned around sharply. "ah princess anna, what do you want?" she asked as she walked towards Anna. "do you know where Carl is?" she nodded and pointed toward the back door. "he said he was going to the stables." Anna smiled and said "thank you." Ana went out the door and into the stables, she saw Carl petting a horse a talking silently to it. "Hello Carl" she said as she closed the door. He turend around sharply. "oh anna, it's just you." He said putting a hand to his chest. "well right now I am mad and you don't want to mess with me when I am mad." She said as she moved closer and closer to carl. He thought for a moment. "oh about the diary thing, look it was open unlocked, it had a very pretty covor and I just couldtn resist when I see a book with a pretty covor I read it, im sorry!" she said nothing and just kept getting closer and closer to carl. "Can you exuse me for a moment. Anna stopped. "just for a moment." She said crossing her arms. He nodded and ran into the other room. Suddenly there was the silent sound of clip-clopping. _Why that little_...(take this time to fill the blank in the blank with your favorite insults.) she thought. She put on a saddle on her horse and got on it and rode out of the stables and saw Carl riding off in the distance. She smiled and rode in another direction.

Carl rode through the woods trying to escape Anna. He looked backwards and saw no one fallowing him so he slowed down. Suddenly a horse came popping out of the woods right behind him with Anna on it's back. He suddenly picked up the pace of the horse and raced through the woods. Carl saw a big jump ahead of him with no bridge connecting the two points. He kicked the horses sides and the horse ran faster. The horse saw the jump and started to slow down but Carl kept kicking it. The horse was coming up on the jump and it's two front hooves left the ground than it's back hooves and he want soaring through the air. Down on the ground there was lady with her big brother taking a drink from the stream. The lady heard a loud neigh than an excited scream so she looked up and saw a horse jumping over the gorge with a man on it's back. Suddenly a horse came behind him stopping short right near the edge of the gorge. She recognized the second person. It was Princess Anna, the princess of translvania. _He shouldn't run away from The princess._ She thought as she watched the man jump over the 20ft gorge. The princess turned around and rode away. The lady looked at her brother and saw he wasn't watching so she got on her horse and rode up the mountain.

When Carl reached the other side he rrode for a couple of seconds the nstopped and looked back and saw Anna rididng away. He smiled and kept rididng. After a few minutes he heard the sound of a horse behind hi, he looked back and saw a lady riding on a horse. He picked up the pace of his horse. The lady was confused, so she picked up the pace of her horse too. Carl got faster and turned in between the trees and went behind a big bush. The lady slowed the horse down to a walk. She walked right past Carl, and Carl relaized that it wasn't Anna. He came out of the bushes and the lady turned around. "hello, who are you?" Carl asked her. She smiled and trotted up to him. "my names Britney." Carls eyes got big when she got closer. _Wow! She the most beautiful woman I ever saw! _ He thought. She saw him staring at her and waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't blink. So she hit him and rode off laughing. He snapped out of his trance and saw her running away laughing, he laughed too and ran after her. She soon stop as she saw a man in front of her. Carl was still behind her laughing when he opened his eyes and saw that she stopped. He pulled his horse to a stop right behind her. "what did I tell you about riding away!" The man shouted at her, Carl looked to her and saw she had tears in her eyes. "im...im...sorry." He huphed and turned around and said, "come with me!" She started to fallow her but Carl stopped her. "you don't have to fallow him." She shook her head. "yes I do, hes my brother and If I don't listen to him, whe new find our mothere and father he will tell on me." She said tears rolling down her cheeks. "so..." he thought for a moment. "you could come live with me! I have plently of room and lots of protection!" She smiled and watched as her brother rode down the path silently. She looked at car land nodded. He smiled and motioned for her to fallow him. She did. They slowly walked until Britney looked back and saw her brother riding towards them. She panicked and rode ahead of Carl, he was confused. "look back!" she yelled, he did and saw the man catching up to them. HE rode faster and faster and Carl lead Britney to the manor and shut the gates and still rode up to the stables with briteny right behind him. "what are we doing here?" she asked. "it's my home." He said. She gasped. "you live with Princess Anna!!" Carl shrugged. "yes, and she is soon to be come queen, my friend van helsing proposed to her and she said yes and Van HElsing dragged me along even though I said I wasn't I field man!!!" Britney stared at him very strangely. "you're weird." Carl smiled. "yes, I know that. That what's makes me funny!" Shhe laughed. "you got that right!" Car cocked hi head. "you mean you really think I'm funny." She smiled. "yes" her smile faded. "do not all people." He got off his horse and put it in it's cage. "well yes but never a girl." _Never a girl that I liked. _He thought. "oh really well heres one girl who thinks your funny!" sge said smiling. She got off her horse and handed the reigns to Carl. "Come I will introduce you to Van Helsing and anna." He said motioning for her to fallow him. She nodded and fallowed him into the manor. Carl roamed the manor until he found anna snuggled up on Van Helsing sleeping. "Carl?" Britney asked halfway down the hall. "Shhhhh!!!" Carl said motining for her to come over to where he was. She looked in and saw Anna and Van Helsing snuggled up on the couch sleeping. "come I will show you to your room." Carl said walking down the hall. She fallowed him. He opened a door and said, "here you go." She gasped. "wow! It's so big and beautiful!" she said as she walked in. "goodnight Britney." He said as he closed the door and went to his room.


	9. Chap 9

Chap. 9

Van Helsing woke up and smiled as he saw the woman he loved so much, he would die for her, sleeping right next to him. He got up and walked to the kitchen. He made himself some breakfast and sat down and started eating. Suddenly he realized why he was in Transylvania in the first place, he got straight up knocking over his drink in the process. "BLAST!", he screamed and started cleaning it up. He was doing it so fast he knocked over his chair. "curses!" he picked up the chair, then the juice started dripping on him. "wha….ughhhh!!" he growled angrily. Car laws walking down the hall humming a little tune to himself, when he heard an annoyed, angry outburst. _Oh no!_ he thought. He ran to the kitchen and saw Van Helsing running around and trying to clean up the mess he made, cursing under his breath. He ran in and tapped Van Helsing on the shoulder. tap tap Van helsing turned around, sharply and threw Carl against the wall. "ow" Carl said as he hit the floor. Van Helsing stood there breathing heavily, then he realized what he did and ran over to Carl. "Carl I am so sorry I didn't know what I Was thinking." Carl put his hand up. "Van, it's alright I just don't understand, why are you going crazy?" Van Helsing helped him up and said, "I just remembered why we were in transylvania in the first place." Ackward silence. "oh yes, I will get the weapons and it's on!" Carl said. He and Van Helsing walked to a door. Carl entered a pin number and the door opened and said. "Welcome friar carl." He walked in with Van Helsing right behind him looking around amazed. "wow! Carl you did ALL this the short time we were here?" He nodded and smiled, "you know what I always say." Van Helsing sighed and nodded. "oh yeah." Suddenly they both broke into song. "I am smart, I am smart but my brain it seems to fart." (my isbf in school best friend made that up so I dedicated it to her, it has the beat to be our guest, be our guest put our service to the test.) "I remember the first time you told me that it was a few years before the translvanian 'incident'

_Flash back._

_(Van Helsing's pov)_

_I walked into St. Peters church coming home from killing a pack of gargoyles with carl's broken whacker wheel in my hand. I heard cardinal Jinette coming out of his office and hid behind so I hid behind a big pole near the side of the wall. He hears me and turned around and walked in my direction and said, "Maybe you can hide from me van helsing but the Lord can see you any where you go!" with that said he turned on his heels and went back into his office. I sighed and walked down the halls of st.pete's and into the abbey and saw carl scurring up to me. "Ah van helsing.." he said "..how did it…" he didn't finish and looked down at my hand. "I see you used my weapon." I nodded. "yes it was very useful, until it broke." Carl huphed. "yeah well try not to brake my weapons I worked very hard on them and you treat them like.." he leaned closer to me and said. "..Crap" and backed away and turned around. I fallowed him. "sorry I'll be careful on you're weapons next time I'm saving the world from evil creatures." I sad sarcastically. He turned around quickly which caught me off guard so I stumbled backwards. "all I'm saying is that could go a little easier on them." He said, I could hear annoyance in his voice. I was also getting annoyed. "Well maybe you shouldn't build such crappy weapons!!!" I yelled at him. His expression turned from annoyed to hurt. "Carl, I'm sorry I didn't mean.." but carl stopped. "no you're right I even made a song about myself." Van Helsing raised and an eye-brow. "I am smart, I am smart, but my brain it seems to fart!" I chuckled a little. "Exactly" carl said sadly._

_end flash back_

suddenly carl broke into a fit of laughter. "I remember that, that was funny." Van Helsing walked toward something that looked interesting. "Carl, what's this?" he asked picking it up. Carl stopped laughing and immediately stood up. "don't touch that!" he said running over to him. "why not?" suddenly the potion started bubbling and exploded right in Van Helsing's face. "that's way." Carl said. Van Helsing looked over to him with carl's potion all over his face. "well thanks for telling me that before it exploded in my face." Carl shrugged. "well I tried to tell you to put it down, but no you wouldn't listen." Van rolled his eyes and asked carl if he had a towel. "no" he answered. "I see" Van helsing said. So he used carl's cloak for towel. " hey! What did you do that for?!" carl yelled. "you should be used be used to your cloak being dirty. "van Helsing said as he walked over to the door. Carl scowled. Van Helsing smiled and walked out the door. "no good, monster hunter, cloak dirtier…" Carl muttered to himself. "I HEARD THAT!" Van Helsing yelled from down the hall. Carl scowled again and sat down in the chair, hard. Suddenly there was a creaking sound and a noise of wood cracking. "uh oh!" said carl. Suddenly the chair collapsed leaving carl on the floor. Soon there was laughing down the hall. "I'll get you van helsing, you'll be sure of that." "be sure of what?" a voice behind him said. Carl jumped and screamed. He turned around and saw van helsing standing there. "Stop doing that! How did you get in here?" van helsing shrugged. "ware-wolf venom makes you go fast, and there is a back door." He said as he pointed to the back door. Car looked to the door. "what?! Anna didn't tell me that?!" Van Helsing shrugged. "anna doesn't tell you a lot of things." Carl got up and fallowed van helsing. "well that's not nice of her." Car lsaid. Van Helsing walked into the kitchen with carl right behind him, and saw anna sitting at the table. "good morning love." Van Helsing said as he kissed her lips gently and sat down, anna was surprised so reaction was slapping him in the face, she realized who it was and covered her mouth and started laughing. "oh my goodness Gabriel, I am so sorry." She said apologetically. "it's alright I had worse injuries than a hit in the face, if you don't remember I got bitten by a ware-wolf." He said matter-of-factly. "yes, I remember you don't need to remind me." She said. He put his hand of on top of hers. "anna, I know you're upset about me being a ware-wolf but it is really no big deal." She smiled. "I know Gabriel, but it is just so hard, I mean wouldn't you be upset if the love of your life was a ware-wolf?" she asked him. "yes, but I don't have to worry about that because I know she's not." HE said smirking. Her cheeks turned a bright red. "aww Gabriel you're so sweet." She said kissing his hand. "get a room." Carl said walking over to the refrigerator. (again they have modern stuff but NOT CARS!!!) "oh carl you're going to make us breakfast thank you!" he looked over to her and sneered, "no problem." She smiled satisfied with herself. Van Helsing laughed. _I love his laugh_ anna thought looking t ohim. "so van helsing when are we going to kick those monster's butts." Carl said suddenly cheering up. "What monsters?" she asked van helsing. "we came here to fight monsters and we met you on the way." Anna mouthed "o". suddenly they heard a loud "ouch!" and turned to face it, and saw carl standing there running his finger under water. "carl what happened?" Van Helsing asked. "I burnt my wittle finger." (and yes I meant to put a "w") Anna just laughed. "now, when calms down we will set out to fight those rascly little monsters." Van Helsing said eyeing carl. Carl made a face and stuck out his tongue. Van Helsing looked to anna. "will you be coming my dear?" she smiled and nodded. "yes, I will." "good" he replied. "hello, are you going to ask if I am coming, carl asked annoyed. "okay carl ,would you like to come?" Carl smiled. "no but, thanks for asking." Van Helsing sighed. "well too bad carl you are going." Van helsing said getting up. "no I'm not." Carl said crossing his arms. "yes you are!" Van Helsing said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out the door. Anna followed.


	10. Chap 10

Disclaimer/I do not own Van Helsing….

Chap. 10

Van Helsing, Anna, and Carl walked into the heart of Translvania. Carl looked around terrified. "alright, there's nothing here, let's go!" Carl said as he turned around. Van Helsing grabbed him and was about to say something, when a bright light flashed through the sky.

"Van Helsing, that's the bright light I saw a few days ago!" Anna explained. Van Helsing heard a noise behind him. He turned around his gone propped up, ready to shoot. When he saw nothing he lowered his gun. He heard Anna scream behind him. He turned around and saw a bunch of skeletons attacking Carl and Anna.( the skeletons are not mine, I got them from the Van Helsing video game.)

He shot the one's near Anna, then the ones near carl. Carl was breathing heavily and started walking backwards. He bumped into something and turned around. It was a skeleton, he stared at it for a few seconds then said, "hello, how are you." The skeleton didn't do anything. "are you going to answer me or not?" Carl asked. The skeleton tilted it's head back and right when it was about to breath stinky green acid breath into Carl's face his head went flying off it's neck and into the air. Carl watched it go off into the distance. "well that was rude." He said. Van Helsing and Anna ran up. "Carl, why didn't you move that was a skeleton!" Van Helsing exclaimed. "it was going to smash your head into mashed potatoes!" Anna yelled at him. Carl looked at them confusion. "That was you who took his head off, well that was not very nice I was talk…SKELETON!" Carl put his hands up in the air and ran off screaming. He stopped screaming when he bumped into something and fell to the ground. He looked up at it. It was another skeleton. Carl stared at a moment then said, "Hello, my name is carl!" Van Helsing slapped his fore-head as he watched Carl greet the skeleton. The skeleton looked like he wasn't doing anything, just staring at Carl with his eye-less eyes. (if that makes sense.) Carl got up and put out his hand. "I see you are shy, that is alright." The skeleton looked down at his hand and with it's bony fingers took and threw carl over his shoulder. Carl screamed as he went flying threw the air. He landed on the hard cement. "owwie." He said slowly. "if that is how you treat your friends, I don't want to be one of them!" Carl yelled after the skeleton who was walking towards the other skeletons. Van Helsing walked over to Carl and helped him up. "when will you ever learn, carl." Carl had a very confused look on his face. "what do you mean?" "that was a skeleton!" Van Helsing said pointing to the pack of skeletons. "Van Helsing what is wrong with you! It could of killed me! You could have warned me I was talking to a skeleton." Van Helsing sighed. "I did carl!" Carl glared at him. "no you didn't!" He yelled at him. "carl, I did I told you that it could have killed you, you ran off screaming and then stopped when you ran into a skeleton and then started talking to him!" Van Helsing said getting annoyed. Carl narrowed his eyes. "sure you did." He said sarcastically. "Carl! I did!" Van Helsing said gritting his teeth. Carl looked over Van Helsing's shoulder and smirked a bit. "Van Helsing anna's Getting attacked. Van helsing spun around and saw Anna sitting on one of the steps looking bored, no skeletons around her. Van helsing turned back around. "carl…anna is not…" He noticed carl was not here anymore. "CARL!"

Carl laughed as he heard his name being yelled. He slowed down to a walk and then walked into something again. He turned his gaze to whatever it was he bumped into. (just guess what it was? Guess!) and you're right(or wrong) it was a skeleton. But this time Carl headed Van Helsings warning. He took a gun out of his cloak, (who knows what he hides in there.) and pointed it at the skeleton. "Alright…I've got a weapon and I know how to use it." He said, his hand shaking. The skeleton, to carls surprise, backed up raising his hands in the air. "please don't shoot me…I mean no harm." The skeleton said. Carl raised his eyebrows, or at least tried, but kept the gun up. "You speak?" Carl asked. "I do…yes. But them over there, they do not. I am a peace seeker. They believe humans are evil, I do not. The humans did nothing to us, I said. And they just shunned me. I…I…" The skeleton explained. "how can I trust you." Carl asked shakily. "You don't have to…but all I want is a friend. I have no friends in my skeleton family. No one likes me…as you can see they like attacking humans. I do not." Carl lowered the gun slowly, staring sideways at the skeleton. "what's your name?" Carl asked. "George." Carl placed the gun back into is cloak. "I'm carl." He held out his hand. The skeleton stared at him, disbelievingly. "you trust me?" Carl nodded. "YaY!" The skeleton shook his hand.

After a while all the skeletons, except George, were killed and Van Helsing and anna are exhausted. They were sitting on the steps of the well. Carl on the other hand was chatting with George on the other side of town. "Maybe we should go find carl." Anna suggested. "I guess." Van helsing said, just then Carl walked into view. "Hello Van helsing, Anna." Van Helsing leaped up, raising his gun. "Carl…don't move…there is a skeleton behind you." And of course carl moves, turning his head. He turned back to van helsing who's fingers were on the trigger. "No! Van Helsing stop! He's my friend."

A/n: So sorry for the long update! Ive had writers block for so long! Please Review! please!


End file.
